kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Méphistò La Mer
Méphistò La Mer was an Airwalker to Lord Koloktos. Before him, there was Airwalker Edward, and after him came Airwalker Dante. Méphistò La Mer was born in what was at the time the forgotten border town of Lexington. The town was destroyed by Lazian Assassins during the fall of the Old Regime. He lived with his family and the other citizens of Lexington in a small house surrounded by debris, a few small farms, and a river that led to Jovice. Early Life As a child, Méphistò La Mer spent most of his time with his uncle in the fields and at home. Most of Méphistò's childhood memories are him talking with his uncle or playing games with him. His uncle was the only one in the small town who had received a proper education in the City of Albatross University, so Méphistò learned a surplus of things from him. Méphistò grew up hating the Empire, but was forced to join the military when he turned sixteen. He was first stationed as a guard in Albatross, something he was very excited to do. He dreamed of bringing his people's issues and and requests to the crown. Méphistò was growing up during the Age of Revolution, where countries within the empire were being formed. In the Rybak Empire Méphistò La Mer grew up in, there were 4 countries. -'United Colonies' -'Easton' -'Jenovale' -'Sergio' He hoped, as a young guard in the holy city, to convince the Emperor to let his people establish their own nation within the Empire. Méphistò became a Gatekeeper. He would check the identities of all people trying to enter the city. After only a year of service, Méphistò La Mer runs away from his post to help his people spark a revolution. The people of Lexington support Méphistò's ideas and plans, and together they raise a new flag. Together, they run to the Southern Forest province of the United Colonies to collect enough wood to build homes in Lexington. Together, they build their town and declare their independence. After building, the people of Lexington wait patiently for an outsider from Albatross to visit. They knew that the Emperor would be angry, so they all waited with fear. In his journal, Méphistò La Mer writes: "Now we wait for our representative to return and see what has happened. I hope this revolution is not as bloody as what happened in Sergio." After a month of waiting, they see a boat coming up the river. Rather than being their representative, it is actually the Fibonacci. They came to tell Méphistò that he is the Airwalker. This, to Méphistò, is both great news and grave news. They know the representative will be coming soon, but he is to now travel to Albatross to show himself to the world, and then to Amòn to sign himself as an Airwalker. He fears that his people will be attacked without him there. It is also good news. After signing himself as an Airwalker, he plans to force the Emperor to liberate Lexington within the Empire, claiming that "he has no choice but to listen to the Airwalker." '' Before Méphistò can even began to negotiate, he learns that the Emperor had kicked Lexington from not just the United Colonies, but the entire Empire, and has declared war. The Revolution Méphistò returns to Lexington to learn that the Emperor is sending troops from all over the United Colonies to '''Everdeath', a town only a few miles east of Lexington. That night, Méphistò sends his troops a half a mile away from the city and set up camp. They fly their new flag, and prepare their Felix Cannon. They fire twice, but miss both times, claims Méphistò. Then, Everdeath attempts to fire at the camp, but also miss. Now there are three holes in the ground between the city and the camp. Méphistò orders his men to climb into the holes, and dig trenches between them. Méphistò even digs into the underground and sets up a small bedroom to command from. The army at Everdeath believe that they have scared the Lexingtonians back to their city, and await orders from the Emperor to advance towards them. Méphistò knows this will take a few days, so he begins to smuggle in a few supplies. There is thick grass around the holes, so a few unnamed brave souls crouch for miles to Lexington, and crouch back with supplies. Méphistò and his men dig underground into the city. They dig up into a home, and connect a railway into the tunnel. After locking the door at the home so nobody tries to enter, and tying up the family that lived there (claims a soldier), they send explosives down the tunnel, and the house goes up in flames, killing, by accident, an army base right next door. The soldiers, Méphistò included, run through the tunnel and out into the city. They win the fight quickly, and the Governor of Everdeath surrenders. Unbeknownst to the Emperor, Méphistò of Lexington and the Governor of Everdeath grow close during their negotiations, and the Governor agrees to be annexed by Lexington, and both leaders agree to build a city together. They name their city Atlanta, after Méphistò's sword. The three cities unify and establish themselves the Nation of Lexington. Life After the War Right after the war, the soldiers go home and celebrate. Méphistò is said to have been writing documents in his home when he hears his people in the streets singing their soon to be national anthem : ''"Can you hear the soldiers sing?" ''and he leaves his home only to be admired and adored by his people. Although their is no legitimate evidence of this ever happening, Méphistò does mention it in an Airwalker dream to Airwalker Voltaire. After a month of waiting, the Emperor does call Méphistò to Albatross and officially declares the Nation of Lexington an official country within Rybak. Méphistò spends the rest of his life within the Lexington Triangle, making his people's lives as comfortable as possible and granting them whatever they need of him. As he got older, he built his tomb in preparation. Within the tomb, he writes his Three Predictions, something scholars even during the New World, analyze with great detail. He predicts that there will be a major blackout in Rybak. All the torches will burn away. This actually almost happens during Emperor Flint's 'reign. The Kingdom of Lazio threatens to send troops and ''"Turn off the lights." Flint forces the Kingdom to step down by establishing the '''People's Republic of Rybak. He then predicts that soon people in Rybak will travel by horse. This prediction came true. The first person in Rybak to obtain a horse was none other than Airwalker Vaike. Ultimately, he predicts a war that will occur in the "Streets of the holy city against a totalitarian government." Many wars have taken place since this prediction, but even scholars in the New World have agreed that it has not happened. The closest event to this actually happening is the fall of Memphis 'in the New World When Avatar Lafayette's Army topple King Jay's totalitarian government. Although being a world changing event, the one technicality that challenges this theory is that Covington is not considered by all to be a holy city. Death Méphistò La Mer, at an older age, is invited to Albatross by the Emperor. The Emperor claims in a letter to him that he feels the two of them were "not as close as two leaders should be." They discuss many things, but during a stroll around the walls of Albatross, the Emperor assassinates Méphistò. Out of respect for the man, the Emperor brings all of his belongings to a tomb in Atlanta. He even writes in his journal: ''"Sleep well, Méphistò." Méphistò La Mer is without a doubt the most influential Airwalker and Avatar to ever live. His sole existence inspired the '''Kingdom of Memphis '''in the New World. '''King Francois even names his palace the Palace of Méphistò La Mer. He is respected by people all nations, and is considered by early leaders of the New World, even Koloktos, to be "the most loved human being in history." Méphistò's Lullaby After his death, a song is found in his mother's room in Lexington. It is titled "Méphistò's Lullaby." ''The song was popularized by Emperor and Airwalker '''Dante' who sent an orchestra to Atlanta to play it at his tomb fifty years after his death. The song is still known in the New World and was played in the city of Covington during Koloktos' funeral in year 100.